


Fake

by babystark



Series: Stony Meet-Cutes [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystark/pseuds/babystark
Summary: The first time he met Tony Stark was when the guy water the fake plants in the communal room. Emphasized in the 'fake' word.





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

> English in not my first language so I'm sorry if there's some grammatical errors. Feel free to tell me in the comment! XD
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time he met Tony Stark was when the guy water the fake plants in the communal room. Emphasized in the 'fake' word.

Steve wondered if he's a dumb guy or just trying to be funny.

Natasha had already told them the previous night about Tony, that he would be occupying the room next to his. So he is not surprised to see a stranger showing up in their shared apartment.

"Hello?" Steve addressed the brunet who was still watering the _very-fake-plants_ that Natasha put when they moved in last year.

The guy jumped, startled with the sudden voice. Steve winced, felt a little guilty for startling him.

"Uh, sorry for startling you," Steve said as he entered the room, and only stop when he stood facing the brunet. This close, he could see those beautiful hazel eyes with thick eyelashes. The brunet only shrugged. "Um, you're Tony Stark, right?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, but please just call me Tony. I'm Nat's friend, uh acquaintance? Whatever, so a few days ago she said that there's a vacant room here when I told her that I want to move out of the dorm but don't wanna be on my own because there'll be **Disaster** and I decided that I want to move in here. Aaand I'm rambling, sorry, I'm not fully functioning in the morning before at least two cups of coffee. Uh, I'm rambling again!"

His behavior made Steve chuckled. "It's okay, Tony," he placated him. That words diarrhea wasn't bothering him at all, he thought it's kinda endearing. Introduced himself, he offered his right hand at the shorter man. "I'm Steve Rogers, nice to meet you."

They shook hand for a moment.

Steve released his hand and goes to the coffee maker, remember the smaller man's comment about coffee. "So Tony, what are you doing with that plants this early in the morning?" he asked as he prepared to make the drink.

At the question, Steve saw Tony scratched at the back of his brown hair.

"Uh, I just want to help a bit? You know, just in case someone is forgetting to water it because the plants look so dry? I don't know," Tony mumbled with a small voice that Steve almost couldn't hear. Almost.

Steve hummed under his breath while thinking about his new housemate.

It seems like Tony honestly didn't realize that those are fake plants. What kind of person can't distinguish between fake and real plants, Steve had no idea.

'Should I tell Tony, though? Or just let him realize it himself?'

"Hey, hey, Steve, can I have a cup too, please? Please? Please?" Tony approached him while jumping up and down. The brunet had already abandoned the can that he used to water the 'plants'.

"Yeah, just stop being cute," Steve mumbled softly.

* * *

And it continued for a couple of months. Steve would find Tony there, watering the damn plants, like once a week. They talked, bickered, and—dare he say—flirted.

Tony is an interesting human being. He's funny, sassy, smart. Steve learned that he's a certified genius. So why this amazing man can be that oblivious about the plants, Steve had no idea.

But this morning is different. When Steve entered the room, he couldn't find Tony in his usual post.

Then he saw Clint in front of the television, it seems that he's doing a series marathon. Steve decided to join him.

They watched for a while, with Clint occasionally chortled at the comedic scene on the television.

"Four months!" Tony hollered suddenly when he entered the room. The brunet pointed his forefinger at Steve, who winced at the accusation.

"What is he talking about?" Clint whispered at Steve without looking away from the television that showing his favorite tv series.

"Uh, nothing—"

"It's not nothing, Rogers! You stood by and watched me water fake plants for four months!" Tony send his dead glare that weirdly looks like a cute angry puppy.

Steve scratched the back of his head, then said, "I can explain? I just don't want to embarrass you, Tony! I thought you'll figure it yourself soon." At that explanation, Tony crossed his hands at his chest.

At that point, Clint decided to join the conversation, "So that's your doing?" Seeing the wry expression on Tony's face makes Clint laughing loudly.

"Shut up, Barton!"

"Yes, shut up, Clint," Steve said and swatted the laughing man playfully. Then he looks at Tony, put his best guilty face on and uttered, "I'm sorry, Tony."

"Hmph! I'll forgive you if you want to go out on a date with me—"

"Okay, Tony," Steve interrupted.

"You can't refuse if you want my forgiveness—wait, what?" A confused expression colored his face. He frowned.

"Okay, we're going on a date." Steve rose from his seat beside Clint who still laughed at the fact that their genius housemate watered fake plants for four months.

"I have to tell Nat about your idiocy!"

"Shut up, Clint!" Tony snapped again but there's a glint in his eyes. Then he asked Steve that now stood in front of him, "So when is the date?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/wrongstevetonys/status/1142840461532512256?s=20)!
> 
> Hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/erurenx) :3


End file.
